The Rise of Nightwing
by theGirlNightwing
Summary: What if Bruce Wayne didn't adopt Dick Grayson that day at the circus? Dick Grayson had to fend for himself on the Gotham streets after he ran away from the orphanage. He becomes a teacher… to be specific, Damian's teacher. Nightwing appears in Gotham. What will happen? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT DICK/DAMIAN. WHAT IS OCCURING IS A HERO CRUSH.**

**I do not own Batman.**

**I wish I owned Red Robin or Nightwing though . . . but I don't.**

* * *

Damian grumbled a little, trying to think of something to use to get out of going to school.

It was the first day of school, and Damian didn't want to go to a stupid educational house when he was smarter than those imbeciles.

He went anyway, since his father held his Robin rights above his head.

When he met his homeroom teacher, his jaw dropped, because whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that.

Mr Richard Grayson was, in his opinion, gorgeous.

Damian could barely concentrate on what he was saying. He resolved not to tell his father happened at school.

* * *

two days later . . .

"Bruce Wayne here."

"_Hello, Mr. Wayne. This is Richard Grayson, your son's homeroom teacher. I'd like to ask you, before you say anything, did you teach him to fight?"_

Bruce Wayne blinked in surprise. "Why do you want to know?"

"_. . . so he didn't tell you."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

A snort came from the other end. _"He said he was 'testing a theory'. He tried to surprise attack me. I managed to twist his arms behind his back . . . and get away. But he's seriously good at fighting. Did you teach him?"_

"His mother got him to take Judo and Kung-Fu lessons. Is that it?"

A pause. "_No. I'd recognise judo and kung-fu anywhere, and that wasn't it. It was a . . . unique style. One that I've only ever seen nine other people use. And three of them are girls, one's an immortal evil villain, one's in jail, and four are vigilantes. I don't think he could be any of those people, so he must've learned from one of them. Do you know who he learned fighting from?"_

Bruce frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

_"I'm just worried. The people on the list are dangerous, so I don't think you should encourage him to keep fighting that way."_

"Just out of curiosity, who's on the list?"

"_Batgirl, Black Bat, Red Robin, Red Hood, Ra's al Ghul, Talia al Ghul, Batman, and Robin. Look, I need to go now. But I just wanted you to know . . . your son's fighting style is like theirs."_

Richard Grayson hung up before Bruce processed that. He frowned at the phone. The teacher only named eight.

* * *

That night, Batman and Robin were sitting on the wall when Batman turned to Robin. "You tried to assassinate your teacher."

Robin winced. "He fought back, though!"

"Robin, he _recognized the style_. He figured out who the only people who used that style were! He could have figured out your identity!"

Before Robin could open his mouth, they saw a scuffle below. Some thugs trying to mug a woman. They stood up to help, but a blue and black streak beat them to it. The woman had run away and the man in black and blue was tying the muggers' wrists when Batman and Robin landed in front of him. He didn't even look up. "Hey, Batman. Robin."

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

The vigilante finished tying the muggers' wrists and rested his leg on a step, resting his elbow on his knee. He smirked at them. "Wouldn't you like to know . . . Wayne."

Both Batman and Robin froze in shock. The vigilante jumped up to the wall and gave a cocky wave, and said one thing before he jumped over the wall and flipped away. "The name's Nightwing."

* * *

**A/N What'd you think?**

**PLEASE please please please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, can anyone give me an opinion on if Nightwing should be able to kill?**

**I do not own Batman.**

**Tim is 21, Dick is 25, Jason is 19, and Damian is 10.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Red Robin:

Tim Drake frowned as he watched the street camera's recording of the so called, "Nightwing". He tried to trace where he was going, or come up with a facial or voice recognition. Nothing. But, he did get news reports from Bludhaven about a vigilante in a black and blue suit when he looked up "Nightwing".

"Hey, Bats."

The comm crackled with static. "_I don't need your help._"

"With what?" Tim played cluelessness.

"_What? I-"_

Batman was cut off. "_Hello, Red Robin._"

Tim froze. "Nightwing."

"_Yes. Let me assure you, I'm not a villain, I won't hurt you Bats in any way._"

"Says the guy who knows Batman and Robin's names when we don't know yours."

_"I also know yours, too, you know._"

Red Robin snorted. "I figured."

"_Well, I'll keep it even if you don't tell Bats anything about me. Team up?_"

The hacker weighed the pros and cons of that. "Let's talk about it."

"_I'll be at your hideout in five._" There was a click as Nightwing cut the transmission.

Tim scowled at the comm. "And how does he know where my hideout _is_?"

"_Who?_"

Tim sighed in relief as Batman's voice came through. "It's nothing. If you need help, call." Tim cut off the signal and turned the comm off. "I know you're there."

A man in a black suit with a blue bird melted out of the shadows. Tim didn't even blink.

"You trust me with your cowl off?" Nightwing asked, amused.

"You already know my name, I don't see the point if you can just look my civilian name up on google images for a picture."

"True," Nightwing mused.

"What do you want?"

Nightwing's grin widened. "I just want to be a vigilante."

"In Gotham?"

"No, in Metropolis," He replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Red Robin snorted. "Ha. Ha. Why Gotham? You could've stayed in Bludhaven."

Nightwing's smirk vanished. "Bludhaven's lonely."

"So? Join the League."

"Not my style."

"Why do you want to team up, then?"

"Because you know the Bat. And the Bird. We can be partners, and Batman won't object, since you're his first Robin."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Why would _I_ want to do this?"

Nightwing spread his hands. "Well, you get to know me. You know where my hideout is, who I am. You've got nothing to loose."

Tim shrugged. "True."

"So, team up?"

Tim hesitated. "Alright."

* * *

Damian went to school in a bad mood. Drake was now refusing to talk to them after he himself had said to call if they needed help. And they couldn't find anything on "Nightwing".

To make it worse, someone had actually _hacked_ the Batcave and erased all traces of the video evidence they had of Nightwing. Luckily, Batman still had it on his cowl's camera.

They couldn't trace the hacker. Tim wouldn't do it for them.

That resulted in Damian's bad mood.

Dick smirked to himself as Damian walked in with a storm cloud above his head. Dick had asked Tim to erase the evidence of Nightwing that Batman and Robin had, then refuse to help them find who did it.

That obviously thrown Robin in for a loop.

They went through the day as normal, but Damian began to get slightly creeped out with his teacher smirking at him when he thought he wasn't looking.

* * *

That night, Batman and Robin went out on patrol again.

"Did you find a match?" Robin asked his mentor, still slightly peeved.

"No. Any ideas?"

"No."

There was an explosion somewhere nearby. The dynamic duo raced over, but before they could help . . .

Red Robin jumped in.

Robin frowned. "I thought Drake was taking a break? Wasn't that what he said last night?"

"That's what he said."

A black and blue blur jumped into the fight. Nightwing and Red Robin both rushed at Black Mask's guards at the same time.

"They're working together?" Batman muttered, turning on his cowl camera.

"Seems so. Are we simply going to observe, or are we going to fight?"

"Lets see how they do."

The guns were no match for the Red Robin's and Nightwing's bo staff and escrima sticks respectively.

Soon they had Black mask tied up, too. Batman and Robin watched the whole thing.

"I told you Drake couldn't be trusted."

Red Robin's head snapped up and he stared right at them. Nightwing followed his gaze and gave a mocking salute before they both ran off, disappearing into the night, leaving a stunned Batman and Robin.

* * *

**What'd you think?**

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Batman. **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"I can't believe it!" Damian snarled, attacking a punching bag ferociously. "First he says he could help. Then when we need it, he refuses to give it. Then, it turns out he was _working_ with the man!"

"Damian, please, calm down." Bruce said with a sigh. "It might just be a big misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding, my a-"

"Language, master Damian."

Damian grumbled under his breath and took a cookie from Alfred.

"Tim. Tim, are you there?"

"Hiya, Bats!"

Bruce glared at the screen, where Nightwing's face popped up. "Where's Red Robin?" He managed to grind out between clenched teeth.

"Red's busy right now. Care to leave a message?"

There was a snort and Nightwing was pushed out of the screen. "Hey, Bruce. What do you want?"

"What do we _want_? What do we _WANT_? Drake, you're a complete idiot if you don't know."

Tim gave a secretive smirk. "I do. I just wanted to hear you say it."

Damian growled to himself and stomped away.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well, I suppose you know what I want to ask then."

Red Robin frowned. "Yeah, well. I can't tell you why or when I teamed up with him, sorry. It's part of our deal." The connection cut as Bruce leaned back in his chair and groaned. What exactly had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"There. I didn't spill your secret, Dick."

Dick Grayson grinned at him. "Yay. You're trustworthy."

Tim rolled his eyes and mumbled something incoherent under his breath about "Idiots who are out for revenge and have no idea what they're doing."

"Back to the point."

"Right. So why is it that you're coming back _now_ to try to kill Tony Zucco?"

* * *

**Did you like it? I forgot where I was going with this, so if anyone has any ideas could they PM me? I might remember though so I might use my original idea, but ideas would be helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bane

**Thanks to totallyawesome1398 for the (totally awesome) idea that will be used throughout the next couple chapters.**

**I apologize if Bane or anyone else is a little OOC. I don't know Bane that well, Nightwing is changed a bit, and Robin I just can't write dialogue for. **

**I don't own Batman.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

It was the middle of Dick Grayson's class when it happened.

Bane just _had_ to attack the school, didn't he, thought Dick as he saw Bane's thugs pointing guns outside the window.

He sent everyone except Damian to the other fifth grade classroom. Damian glared at him. "What are you doing?"

Dick sent Damian a smirk. "Get your costume, bird boy. You've got a school to rescue, and I've got a friend to call."

Damian froze. "How-"

"Doesn't matter. Bane's thugs are going to get here soon, I'd go change now. My friend will meet you back here." Dick ran out of the classroom.

Damian frowned and pressed a button on the utility belt under his shirt. Most of his costume formed around him, sliding into place. **(AN I know it can't really do that, but for now it can.) **He took his mask, boots, and gloves out of his bag and put them on.

"Hey, kid."

Damian jumped and whirled to face the now open window. A blue and black figure was clinging to the sill. "Nightwing," Damian snarled.

Nightwing snorted. "No shit, sherlock."

Damian eyed him cautiously. "Mr. Grayson sent _you_?"

"Duh, kid."

"Don't call me kid."

"Whatever. C'mon. You lead the way. Find Bane first or take down the thugs?"

"Bane."

The two quietly slithered out of the classroom.

Robin crept forward and to the cafeteria, where the school was being held. Nightwing followed him.

The thugs were guarding every door. Robin slipped into a vent. Nightwing followed. They crawled through the ventilation system until they were over the outside of one of the five doors. Robin dropped a smoke bomb and Robin dropped down and knocked the guards unconscious when they couldn't see. He grappled back up to the vent and they crawled on. They did the same for the other four doors. At the last one, Nightwing jumped down to join Robin as the last thug dropped and the smoke cleared. "Ready?" He asked.

Robin didn't answer. He just slammed his foot on the door and broke it down, throwing a smoke bomb in and rushing in to detain the guards inside.

Nightwing followed him in and also detained the guards.

"Well, well. It's the bird boy and . . . a black and blue friend," A male spanish accented voice boomed.

"Oh, wonderful, it's the mask guy," Nightwing sighed, turning to face Bane.

Bane glared at him. Then he charged.

Nightwing flipped over Bane's head, pushing him into the wall. Bane got up and turned around, pumping more venom into himself. Nightwing groaned. "Robin, get behind him. I'll distract him."

Robin nodded and disappeared.

Nightwing danced in front of Bane, weaving in and out of his attacks. "I'm too fast for you, sorry," He said with a smirk.

Bane tensed and whirled around to punch Robin in the stomach into the wall, but the damage was done. His venom tubes were cut. Nightwing knocked him unconscious.

Nightwing took off the tubes and handcuffed Bane to a table that was nailed to the floor as the police arrived. He ran to Robin, who hadn't moved. "Damn," he growled, scooping him up. This was bad. Two, three ribs broken, excessive bruising to the stomach. He couldn't just drop him off at the Batcave when Batman was at work, Robin needed immediate care.

Nightwing sighed and turned on his comm link. "Hey, Red."

"_What?_"

"Open up the cave. I've got an injured bird who needs healing. Fast."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Found Out

**Sorry I took so long **

**I don't own Batman**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Damian groaned. He cracked his eyes open, relieved to see the familiar stalactites of the Batcave.

He glanced around him, and his eyes caught on an envelope on the table next to the bed in the medical wing he was in. He frowned and opened it.

_Robin,_

_Red Robin and I fixed you up, so you should be fine after a couple days in bed. Your teachers think you escaped out the fire escape after you helped Dick Grayson find a med kit/ emergency bag, so you should be fine with school problems. School's closed for a couple days, cause we completely wrecked the cafeteria and the hallways around it. _

_Hope you get better (Red Robin says not really, and I'm sincere, go figure),_

_Nightwing. _

_:)_

_PS: you're ticked off, aren't you._

_PPS: You'll definitely be pissed in a few seconds._

Damian clenched his teeth together. "Damn him," He muttered, glaring at the note like he expected to suddenly receive heat vision so he could burn through it.

"Damn who?" His father asked, walking into the room. "Why are you in here anyway?"

Damian wordlessly handed Bruce the note, then turned the envelope upside down on a hunch. Five tiny pieces of paper fluttered out. Damian scowled when he saw them. "He gave us fingerprints," He said. "But we can't be sure they're his."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "We'll just have to trust him. Unless . . ."

He snatched the envelope from Damian's hand. "Lets be glad you have gloves on. Get the prints."

Damian picked the prints up off the floor and walked out to the bat computer. Bruce was already running the prints purposefully left on the envelope.

Damian handed him the prints and he took them wordlessly, staring at the screen. "I should make Gotham Acadamy **(1)** do a background check on their teachers."

Damian frowned and looked at the screen. His eyes widened. There, smirking mockingly back at him was . . . Dick Grayson.

* * *

"They find it?"

Red Robin turned around and shrugged. "Of course. I think Damian's freaking out right about now."

Nightwing frowned. "Yeah, well."

Red Robin turned towards the screen again. "Still nothing on Zucco. I really shouldn't be helping you, you know that?"

"Why?"

"You're trying to kill someone. But, strangely, I can't blame you for trying."

Nightwing chuckled softly. "Still out for Captain Boomerang, then?"

Red Robin swiveled around in his chair to frown at him and opened his mouth, but before he could talk, the computer beeped loudly, flashing red.

Red Robin pursed his lips, and turned around again to face the computer. "Hey, Nightwing. Looks like you have a chance."

"Huh?"

"Tony Zucco escaped from prison five seconds ago."

* * *

**1 I used Young Justice Robin's school**

** Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	6. Aaaand Zucco's doomed

**Sorry I haven't updated. School and such . . . **

**I do not own Batman. Or Red Robin. Or Nightwing. Or . . . you get the idea.**

**Tim's breaking someone out of Arkham. O.O *gasp* Well Jason's supposed to be in prison, so . . .**

**The Red Robin costume Tim has in this is new 52. I may not like the ideas, but the Red Robin costume there is so much cooler . . .**

**Dick's Nightwing costume is from the not-new-52. Jason's Red Hood costume is from Under the Red Hood.**

**Damian's Robin costume looks the same everywhere . . . **

**Tim is 21, Dick is 25, Jason is 19, and Damian is 10. No one knows how old Bruce is :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Nightwing's uncovered eyes darkened. "You don't have to help with this."

Red Robin raised an eyebrow at him. "You dragged me this far, only to say I don't have to come with you."

"Batman will hate you if you help further, I don't want you to suffer from his hatred when I disappear."

Red Robin sighed. "Well, if I can't help you, I know someone who can."

Nightwing turned around slowly to face Red Robin. "Who?"

* * *

"What? I haven't actually had a visiter ANY time I'm in Arkham. They all hate me. The only time they talk to me is when they want something from me."

Jason Todd, former Robin, current Red Hood and inmate of Arkham, was shoved inside the visiting slash interrogation room.

He eyed Red Robin and his friend, before turning to stare at where he was sure a camera was.

"Are we ALONE, alone?"

Red Robin sighed. "Yes, I managed to bribe the guards to leave us alone, then I disabled the cameras."

Jason smirked, then slinked up to Tim. How he managed that in a straitjacket . . .

"Awww, Timmy," He purred, leaning his head on Tim's shoulder. "I missed you _so_ much . . ."

Tim stood stock-still, completely rigid, and trying not to react.

Nightwing watched the scene with amusement. "Um. Did you two have a . . . uh . . . _thing_ going before he went insane, or something?"

Tim was still not moving, but Jason tilted his head to peer at Nightwing. "Maybe, kinda?"

Tim finally regained his senses and pushed Jason away. It didn't faze the criminal. "Why're you here, Timmy?"

Tim scowled at him. "This is Nightwing. Nightwing, this is the Red Hood."

Jason raised an eyebrow at him. "Question. Answer."

Tim rolled his eyes. "He wants your help with assassinating someone. So we're going to break you out of here."

Jason's mouth fell open. "Did I just hear you say that?"

"Depends on what you heard," Tim muttered, while Dick said, "Yes."

Jason frowned. "Well, how are you going to do it?"

Tim smirked.

One explanation later both Dick and Jason were edging (or in Jason's case, attempting to edge,) away from him.

"Is he always like that?" Dick asked Jason.

Jason nodded solemnly. "Sadly, yes."

* * *

One EMP emitter, one phone call, one VERY irritated relative with MAJOR anger issues, and two traumatized vigilantes later, they got Jason out of Arkham.

Tim was still smirking.

Jason glared at him. "I hate you," He muttered. "You KNOW your cousin hates me."

Tim just smirked back.

Dick flopped down on one of Tim's couches, eyes wide. "If you're you, and that was your cousin, I'd hate to see what the rest of your family's like."

Tim grinned. "Yeah, well. I never see most of them. I only see that cousin because she's a genius at tech like me, so she helps me out when I go on patrol."

Nightwing sat up. "So . . . when I thought you were muttering to yourself . . ."

"So that's who you talk to," Jason muttered, stretching his arms.

"Yup," Tim said with a yawn. "It's almost seven, I'm going to bed. G'night. See you at ten. Oh, and Jason? If Batman and/or Robin call, let Nightwing answer it."

He disappeared up the stairs. Dick and Jason looked at each other. "This is going to be a long night," Thy said together, before they both collapsed on different couches.

* * *

**Again, sorry for not updating. If anyone wants me to actually write out what happened, I could in another fic but I didn't think that was very relevant to this story so I didn't write it here. **

**Anyway. **

**Please Please Please please please please review! :)**


	7. Confrontation

**Okay, I know this is not a chapter, but I REALLY need a name for a group of superheroes that is original and I can't think of one so can someone please help me :( It's really bugging me but whenever I try to think of one, I always end up with something that's too close to something real and it has to be completely original . . . **

**Anyway sorry for that little rant . . . **

**PLEASE help me . . . **

**And I feel like writing part of a chapter, so I'm going to write one. But it's short.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"RED ROBIN!" Tim jerked awake to see Batman standing next to him, glaring.

"Great," Tim muttered. He glanced over at the window, and thank god it was open and Robin was there, which meant no one was exploring his house and Batman came in through the window. So he didn't see Jason. Yet.

"The Red Hood escaped prison. Be on the look out," Was all Batman said.

Tim nodded. "Why wouldn't I? Even if he wasn't out, I'd still be on the look out for something trying to kill me."

Batman frowned at him. "Of course. He just hates you more. So you need to be careful."

Batman left through the window, and Damian turned to stick his tongue out at him when Batman's back was turned, tempting Tim to hit him with a bird-a-rang.

Tim collapsed on his bed when they left, and massaged his temples, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. And it was one o'clock. "Might as well get the two slowpokes out of bed now," He grumbled, making his way out of the door to scream at the two other vigilantes to wake up and get going because they were going to have a long day, and if Tim had to be up, so did they.


	8. If Anything At Least They Found Zucco

**OH GODS I AM SO SORRY TO EVERYONE WAITING FOR AN UPDATE!**

**I was banned from my computer :( and I can't type with an iTouch, or I'll get all spelling and stuff wrong, and I HATE typing with that thing anyway.**

**so . . .**

**I got a review from someone named Rob Gray 1, for Jail Break, but since he/she is a guest I can't PM him/her, and Jail Break is a one shot, so I'm going to reply to that here, even though he/she might not read this. **

**To . . . **

**Rob Gray 1 (guest): I cannot read most of what you typed in the last half. And I'm not from the 80's, so I wouldn't understand anyway . . . and it's an AU. The type of story where almost nothing but the characters is cannon. So, even if Jason wouldn't have gotten broken out by anybody, in this story, he does.**

**Unknown (guest): Yeah . . . I think I'll have him try to do that. Maybe he actually will. Who knows * shrugs * I don't map out plots, I kind of let my mind drift and type whatever comes up then look it over and add details :)**

**Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming: O.O I'm waaaaay overwhelmed, emphasis on the over. I froze in shock when I saw your pen-name the first time you reviewed, then saw you reviewing for four chapters strait and now I'm all :D . . . cause I really, really like your stories and you're reviewing one of mine and . . . I'll stop rambling now. Thanks for the review :)**

**Dextra2: Thanks :)**

**StarCatBurning: Thank you :)**

**ANd thank you to all reviewers, favs, and follows **

**I just re-watched Under the Red Hood and I wanted to cry at the end, but since I've watched it dozens of times, I can't cry about it anymore :( It's sad . . . **

**Has anyone seen the new 52 valentines day cards? My favorite was the Nightwing one . . . "You've got Grayson beauty" like you've got grace and beauty :D And Damian was "I get a side-kick out of you" (I think) **

**Sorry for the long author's note. I'll get to the story now :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Dick blinked sleepily at Jason and Tim, who were arguing in the corner.

"m'not ev'n gonna sk'how y'two c'n geddup 'n suja sh'rt notice . . ." Dick slurred. "Id's three in the morning n' we got to Tim's at one. Why do we get only 'n hour of sleep?" He was also feeling kind of worried because Gotham Academy called him a few minutes ago to fire him, so he didn't have a civilian job anymore.

Tim glanced at him. "Batman and Robin came."

Dick shot up. "I'm awake."

Tim shot him a smug look. "Thought that'd get you up. And no, I didn't tell them anything. And . . . well, I've located Zucco."

Dick's eyes narrowed. "Spill."

* * *

Nightwing crouched in the rafters of the warehouse Tim said Zucco was in. Jason was outside, making sure no one got in. Tim was at his house, pretending he didn't do anything suspicious, after he told them where to go. He said he wouldn't help them with anything else.

"_Perimeter secure. Go."_

Nightwing almost nodded, but caught himself and whispered, "Affirmative" into the com link.

He quietly jumped down behind a crate and strained his ears to listen for Zucco.

"-et the Grayson brat."

He blinked. Well, there's a start. It wasn't Zucco, but it was most likely one of his goons.

"Why'd you be scared of him? He's just a circus freak."

Nightwing frowned.

"I heard rumors that he's trained with people. People like . . . like Batman."

No, not Batman. Red Robin and he sparred, and he fought alongside Robin, but not Batman. Shiva and al-Ghul maybe, but not Batman.

"Don't be ridiculous," Goon 2 scoffed. "Batman would never tra-"

Before he could finish, the skylight-_why are there always skylights? _Nightwing thought, bemused-exploded.

Well. To be more accurate, Batman and Robin crashed the skylight.

"Great . . ." He muttered to himself, as he heard Red Hood cursing over the line.

He quietly slipped out, intending to retreat for a little while and have Tim find Zucco again, when he heard the quiet click of a gun's safety being turned off.

"Put your hands up and turn around," a voice said, and Nightwing's jaw clenched at the voice because _he knew that voice._

Nightwing put his hands up and slowly turned to face the man with two different eyes.

Zucco.

* * *

**Again, I'm super sorry for not updating :(**

**Does anyone know anything about writing biographies or anything about Edgar Allan Poe? If anyone does, please tell me . . . biography on EAP due tomorrow, no idea what to write, 'cause I procrastinate, a _lot_.**


End file.
